


When I Tell Him That I Want It, He Says Louder

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bowery Beauties - Freeform, Bowery Beauty!Davey AU, Embarrassed Davey Jacobs, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, NSFW, Please someone save the poor boy, Smut, Spavey, Spavid, he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The halls were dimly lit as he approached the burlesque room, shortly wondering who the patron was. He supposed it would be another older man with infidelity in his wedding band. Davey turned the knob gently, putting on his Bowery act before entering the room.Romantically lit, the velveteen chair and bed stood out against the dark wood walls. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to by this point. What was unusual was the figure of a young man sitting in the chair. To Davey, the man almost looked uncomfortable. Hearing the door close behind Davey, the man turned around and Davey gasped lightly before he could help himself.Spot Conlon was sitting in the chair, waiting for a burlesque dance. He swallowed thickly, trying to re-orientate himself. The very boy he fancied was here, about to get a dance from him.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	When I Tell Him That I Want It, He Says Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is my first smut fic? Hhhh it was a brainstorm child and took me all of two days to complete because I finally got off my ass and did something about the lack of Spavey content.
> 
> This will be my first showcase of the Bowery Beauty!Davey AU. I presented this AU in 2018, but then lost the original fic. I hope you guys cherish BB!Davey as much as I do, 'cause he's an absolute d o l l. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and I have another Spavey fic in the works *eyes emoji*
> 
> Word Count: 1,577

Sweat glistened off his skin from his latest performance, and the last one for the night. Heading to his makeshift dressing room, he wiped his forehead with his arm, smearing some makeup. Davey closed the door behind him and relaxed against the wall, panting slightly at the change in temperature. Sauntering to the mirror, he examined himself and his outfit with pride. 

Before he could get any further into though, there was a knock at the door, dragging his attention away from the reflection. Davey furrowed his eyebrows and walked over the door. He hadn’t been expecting any visitors tonight and had no dances planned. Opening the door, he was met with Veronica, looking concerned. 

“Veronica? Is everything alright?” Davey asked, opening the door wider and inviting her inside. Nervously, she looked around before gaining the courage to say what she needed. Biting her lip, she met Davey’s eyes.

“My Ma fell ill, and I feel so bad for asking- I’m so sorry- but would you be willing to take over a burlesque for me tonight? It’s in twenty. You can keep the money you made and-” She spouted, looking pained. He wondered how long she had been keeping this in. Pulling Veronica into a hug, he smiled at her.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Go be with your folks, and I’ll give you the money for it later. Medicine is expensive.” Davey spoke softly, pulling back to meet her eyes. Tears bloomed in hers and her shoulders sagged with relief. 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to this theatre, Davey. Thank you so much,” Sighing in relief, Veronica took off, closing the door behind her. He blushed at the words and went back to his vanity, fixing his messed up makeup for the burlesque he now had. Davey picked up his makeup paste and spread it against his forehead, blending his natural skin into the creamy expanse. 

Once he was assured in his makeup, he placed it back on his vanity and checked the pocket watch his father gave him before setting it down on the counter once again. It was almost time. Pepping himself up, Davey swayed his hips, blowing the lamps out as he left the room.

The halls were dimly lit as he approached the burlesque room, shortly wondering who the patron was. He supposed it would be another older man with infidelity in his wedding band. Davey turned the knob gently, putting on his Bowery act before entering the room. 

Romantically lit, the velveteen chair and bed stood out against the dark wood walls. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to by this point. What was unusual was the figure of a young man sitting in the chair. To Davey, the man almost looked uncomfortable. Hearing the door close behind Davey, the man turned around and Davey gasped lightly before he could help himself.

Spot Conlon was sitting in the chair, waiting for a burlesque dance. He swallowed thickly, trying to re-orientate himself. The very boy he fancied was here, about to get a dance from him. He wanted to run out of the room, but Spot’s words kept him in place.

“O-oh,” Spot whispered before becoming angry, “I-I’se gonna kill Racetrack. The hell he sign me up for?” He growled, clenching his fists against the velvet. It reassured him oddly that Spot had as much clue about it as he did. Comforted in this discovery, he used his newfound relief to push forward. He made a promise to Veronica, after all. She needed that money.

Stopping momentarily, Davey moved the needle from the record player onto the vinyl, sighing as he prepared himself to dance on the lap of the boy he liked. The music started and he began.

Quietly shushing Spot, he sauntered toward him, letting his hips sway as his heels clacked against the wooden floor, making their way toward the chair. Letting a seductive smile cross his lips, he dragged his fingertips over the shorter’s chest, making him shiver. Spot’s responsiveness surprised him. He’s never seen the other boy this compliant or reactive. 

Looping a leg over Spot’s waist, Davey bit his lip as he took in Spot’s appearance in the dim lighting, soaking up how his muscles stretched under his fingers. He ran his hands up and down the Brooklyn leader’s sides, loving how perfectly he fit in his palms. Spot let out a shaky breath and it went straight to Davey’s core. He reached under the other’s shirt, relishing in the gasp that was released. Spot’s head fell back against the chair and Davey decided it was time to continue.  
Removing his hands from the tan boy’s shirt, he swung his leg back over before promptly placing himself in Spot’s lap. He swayed his hips to the music, running his hands up his own sides, casting a slutty glance over his shoulder at Spot. He grinded into Spot’s dick, feeling him pulse in his trousers. Davey felt heat pool in his stomach, excitement forming in his own outfit.

The moan Spot let out was whiny and breathy and so, so needy. Davey bit his lip as he pushed his ass back on to Spot, feeling him. Davey’s eyes widened slightly when he felt how huge he was against him. He was at full attention now, feeling himself ache with want. Moving around, he faced the shorter again, 

He rolled his hips, gasping at the euphoria created. Davey ran his hands up and down Spot’s stomach before finally tangling in the short hair. Tugging on it, the boy below him let out a breathy moan, looking him up and down, before locking eyes with him. He didn’t think much of it when Spot’s hands held him on his waist, grinding into his lap.

“...Dave?” Spot whispered incredulously. Davey froze, not sure what to do. Squirming, he tried to get out of the hold, which seemed futile. His cock strained against his outfit and rubbed against Spots, making him all the more humiliated. He whined as he pushed against the hands, but they held him firmly there. The friction was building up, making the situation all the more intense. He tried escaping one final time until he suddenly orgasmed from all the stimulation. Davey failed at holding back a moan, crying out at the ecstacy, cum dampening the front of his costume.

Coming down from his high, hot tears of embarrassment brimmed his eyes, falling rapidly as he let out choked sobs. Spot felt horrible; he had no clue what the right course of action was. Davey brought an arm up to cover his eyes, which the shorter pulled away. Davey still wouldn’t meet Spot’s eyes, looking down at the floor. 

“Dave,” Spot pleaded softly, urging him to look up. No response. 

“Davey, please,” Davey shook his head, tears dripping on to Spot’s shirt. Spot was frustrated, unsure what to do. He huffed and used his hand to jerk Davey’s chin up to meet his eyes. The same hand dropped down to the taller’s, gently grasping it and guiding him to his erection. Gulping thickly, he took the next step and slowly unbuttoned his pants. 

Davey’s eyes widened wide and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Spot, glossy eyes scanning over Spot’s face for a hint. Spot bit his lip as he pulled himself out, looking into Davey’s eyes. He gasped at the new stimulation, tossing his head back, slowly moving his hand along his shaft.

“David,” He moaned, arching into his grasp. Davey swallowed as he soaked in the image of Spot fucking his own hand, moaning his name. God, it was hot. Spot was by no means small, his hands barely wrapping around himself. Davey was practically drooling at the sight. With Spot writhing and moaning, Davey wanted to rip off their clothes and put to use the bed behind them.

“Spot,” Davey breathed out, leaning his forehead on the shorter’s shoulder, tentatively reaching his hand out and removing Spot’s, replacing it with his own. A broken cry of pleasure spilled out of his lips as Davey twisted his hand up and down Spot’s cock, working him to his climax.

“I’m-I’se-Davey, I’se gonna-” Spot sobbed out, squirming under the intense pleasure until the coil in his stomach snapped. Thick spurts of cum ribboned on the satin costume and Spot’s shirt. With a few last flicks of his wrist, Davey worked the Brooklyn leader through his orgasm.

Panting heavily, neither of them spoke for a few moments as they worked through their thoughts about what just happened, and what this meant for them. Davey pulled back slightly, trying to cool down. He looked down at himself and groaned. He really needed to wash his costume. Spot followed Davey’s line of sight and chuckled softly. He looked over Spot’s blissed out face and how his eyes kept flicking up to his lips before suddenly leaning forward and capturing the other’s in a kiss. 

Spot’s eyes widened slightly before fluttering closed and melting into the kiss, snaking his hands to Davey’s waist and pulling him in closer. After separating to regain their breath, Spot rested his forehead against the taller’s. A few moments of comfortable silence left them with their newfound adoration for each other. They smiled sweetly as they met each other’s eyes.

“I guess we need to talk about my career choice,” Davey said, softly.

Spot laughed and nodded, grinning widely. 

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Medda: Davey why is there stains in the costume?  
> Medda: You can use that room all you want but for the love of god PLEASE take off the costume  
> Medda: Dry cleaning is expensive


End file.
